Cosy Conversation
by AmyVS7
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a late night talk in the Gryffindor Common Room. h/hr.


**Harry Potter fic:**

**Pairing** - Harry/Hermione

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing .. J.K. Rowling original work.

**Spoilers** - OOTP & Slight HBP spoilers

**Summary** - Harry and Hermione have a late night talk in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Cosy Conversation**

"Come on Harry it's not difficult, just try it once more."

"Alright, I'll try once more. Then I'm giving up."

Hermione was not pleased with Harry's lack of determination to learn the spell ready for the Transfiguration test in two days; however she let him continue on without nagging, just to keep the peace.

Harry performed the spell and after three hours or practice, the piece of paper finally transfigured itself into a purple umbrella.

Hermione beamed "Well done Harry, you've done it!"

Harry smiled "Took me long enough, but I got there eventually."

Hermione chuckled and flopped herself down onto the large crimson red sofa in front of the fire.

Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room, the only ones in there apart from two Second Year girls who were debating over a piece of potions homework. Hermione crossed her legs and lay her head back against the sofa, feeling exhausted. Harry came to sit next to her.

"Hermione, you don't have to stay up on my account. It's gone midnight. You should head off to bed, you look shattered."

Hermione lifted her head up to look at him "Oh thanks Harry" she gave a chuckle "I'm surprised Cho even went out with you, with charm like that."

Harry knew she was only joking at his latest failure with regards to his love life, so he did not take the remark seriously.

"Oh I know … Harry Potter the guy who charms and melts girl's hearts."

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter and the two girls sitting the otherside of the room shushed her.

Hermione looked around to say sorry to them, turning slightly red as she faced Harry again.

"Harry, you've got to stop making me laugh, I'm embarrassing myself."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Well I could go and wake Ron up, that will make you stop laughing."

"Oh please don't, he's been driving me mad today. Why doesn't he just get on with his homework instead of asking me all the time?!"

"Does it really bother you when Ron and I ask you for help?" Harry wondered, with curiosity.

Hermione sighed "Well you aren't too bad" she said to Harry sincerely "I can tell when you want my help, and will only ask me if you're really struggling. Whereas Ron will just ask me straight away without even attempting to do the homework himself! That's what is so frustrating!" She rubbed her eyes "So why did Ron go to bed so early anyway, it's not like him?"

"I don't know really, he said something about getting up early for some early morning flying, but I didn't really believe him."

Hermione's eyes went slightly larger in surprise "Ron, getting up early just to go flying? Wow I didn't think he was _that_ worried about the upcoming match?"

"Yeah I think he is…" Harry divulged "Although I don't know why he should be worried. Hufflepuff are an easy match, he hasn't faced the new Slytherin team yet."

"Well it's a good thing he's got you, Harry, to try and keep him calm and focused then isn't it?" Hermione praised to Harry with a smile.

Harry grinned "I try my best."

The two best friends remained in silence for a few moments. Both of them gazing off into the depths of the burning ember fire in front of them, emanating heat, keeping both of them warm and cosy from the chill of the November night.

The two younger girls had just headed upstairs to their dormitories, now leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the empty common room.

"Are you going home for Christmas this year?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione frowned as she took her gaze away from the fire "What made you think of Christmas, Harry?"

The man in question shrugged "Dunno."

Hermione smiled "Well i'm not sure yet. I mean it would be nice to go home and see my parents, but on the other hand…" she stopped talking, as if worried about what she was about to say.

"On the other hand…?" Harry urged her to continue.

"On the other hand, I don't want to leave you here to spend Christmas by yourself."

"Aw Hermione" Harry said, appreciatively "Don't feel you need to stay because of me, I can cope by myself. Besides there's always Hagrid, and you never know the Weasley's might ask me to spend Christmas with them."

"Well you know, if you wanted to, you could always come and spend Christmas … with me" Hermione suggested, shyly.

"Really?" Harry asked, hopeful.

Hermione nodded and smiled "Yeah, my parents keep going on about how they would like to spend time with you … seeing as though I talk about you so much" Hermione added before she could stop herself.

Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement "Oh so you talk about me a lot then do ya?" he said, cheekily.

Hermione hid her face in her hands "Oh I can't believe I just admitted that!" she muffled behind her hands.

"What kind of stuff do you say?" Harry inquired, with a teasing air.

Hermione removed her hands and looked bright red "The usual stuff, you know the latest adventure you've taken me on, or the stuff you've saved me from. Things the three of us have done together, or all the times you and Ron have driven me batty with your teasing and constant need of my attention."

"Hey! I don't require your constant attention Hermione Granger" Harry said with raised eyebrows "I think you'll find that's Ron."

"Yep you got that right" Hermione said with a chuckle, before turning serious again "But yes Harry, you are more than welcome to spend Christmas with my parents and I… that's if you want to?"

What seemed surprising to Harry was that Hermione looked nervous when asking the question, as if she was worried he was going to turn her offer down.

Harry grinned widely "Hermione, I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas with you… and your family" he added hastily.

Hermione smiled and brought him into a hug which Harry happily returned.

They remained in that hug an awfully long time, much longer than was necessary.

Harry did not feel the need to pull away, and by the looks of things neither did Hermione. It took a while, but eventually Harry prised himself away from Hermione who was looking very sleepy.

For no reason whatsoever, and a move that was considered rather bold, Hermione cuddled up to Harry. Surprisingly, Harry did not try and stop her. He was just looking down at her in puzzlement; but somewhere, deep inside Harry, it felt right. It felt comfortable for Hermione to be doing this. With any other girl Harry knew it would be very strange, and more than likely very awkward, but with Hermione it felt natural. No embarrassment in the slightest.

Harry watched as Hermione, almost instantly, began to fall asleep against his chest; she remained that way for a long time.

Harry looked at the clock above the mantle piece, it was nearing 1:00am and he knew that he could not wake her up. Hermione had been looking stressed and tired all day and waking her up now would not be a very good idea.

So Harry just sat there, staring at the fire, or occasionally at Hermione, for well over four hours. Now and again he slipped into an unconscious sleep himself, yet he naturally kept waking up, for no reason at all.

Hermione had not moved since she had fallen asleep against Harry's chest, she had a small smile on her face and her gorgeous brown curls had fallen against her cheek. Harry brushed them away ever so gently and tucked them behind her ear. Hermione still did not move an inch.

It was nearing 5:08am and Harry was just on the verge of falling back to sleep again, when Hermione began to muffle and moan in her sleep.

"No, leave him alone!" she said quite loudly, she began to fidget and Harry knew now, that he had to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione?" he said very gently, and nudged her as softly as he could "Hermione? Wake up."

Within seconds Hermione awoke, startled.

"Harry...you're … you're here!"

Harry smiled as he watched her.

As soon as the shock of waking up lying against Harry had warn off, Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I had a bad dream! You were captured by Voldermort and he wouldn't let you go. He was torturing you and I couldn't stop him!" Hermione looked on the verge of bursting into tears as she let go of Harry to look at him. Only to reassure herself he was really there and he was safe.

"It's alright Hermione, nothing has happened, I'm completely fine. Although my left arm has gone slightly numb."

Hermione leant away from him slightly and looked embarrassed "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours, give or take" Harry informed her.

Hermione looked stunned "Four hours?! Oh Harry, why didn't you wake me up?!"

Harry gave her a smile "You looked so peaceful. Plus I knew how tired you were, I know you needed your rest, so I didn't want to disturb you."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears again, although this time for a much happier reason.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

The two of them just stared, transfixed, with eachother for a long moment.

Hermione leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled brightly at him "Thank-you."

Harry felt the spot where Hermione had kissed him and said "What was that for?"

Hermione giggled "For just being you, Harry. The kind and generous person that you are."

"Was just doing what any friend would have done" Harry commented, with a smile on his face.

Hermione laughed "Not many friends would be that tolerant, Harry. Ron especially."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek again "Goodnight Harry."

Harry grinned "Night Hermione, sweet dreams and remember; i'm fine, i'm here and I don't intend to go anywhere. I promise."

Hermione gave him a glittering smile, before heading up to the girls dormitories to bed. Harry quickly heading to his own room completely baffled about his new found romantic feelings towards Hermione Granger.

* * *

_A review would be great! :)_


End file.
